Murderer
by Yassen IS SEXY
Summary: What happens if Alex goes back to SCORPIA? and becomes A double agent? OH and Ian, John, And Yassen did not die. Will involve K-unit in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is only my third fanfic. I will always do short chapters. I will try to make them longer than this though. K-unit will appear in later chapters.

* * *

Alex's P.O.V.

Sitting at a small bar table in a café in Paris, France all alone was a boy of sixteen. He had Dirty blonde hair and dark, haunted and serious brown eyes. And was nicely tanned and very fit looking. To sum it all up, he looked like a model. He was wearing a white with thin vertical blue stripes preppy shirt open over a white Sleeveless shirt that showed off his nicely muscled chest and abs. he was also wearing Tan cargo shorts and Black Flip-flops. What_ was I thinking?, Alex thought, Their going to kill me. I have thwarted them so many times, killed so many of their executives ._

Alex's mind stuck on the word kill. Almost enjoying it. He smiled this time he would not be hesitant to kill. He would kill without remorse or mercy. It was no different than killing Damian Cray, Julia Rothman, Dr. Grief, Major Yu, Nile, watching Sarov kill himself, or killing any of the others. He was already a murderer. _What difference could a few more lives make?_, He thought. He smirked as he saw a man in an expensive looking suit carrying and even more expensive looking suit case. He smirked , the man had not changed. He still liked to dress expensively. But Alex did not really care about any of that. The only things he cared about at the moment were the facts that the man's face was void of all emotion and that the man's name was Ian Rider.

Ian Rider. The man that had abandoned him and willingly gave him to MI6. The man that had put him through Hell. The man that had repeatedly lied to him and let him be abused by MI6. He hadn't cared, he had never cared about Alex all he had done was train him. And Alex was going to make him pay. Right after he joined SCORPIA. Join SCORPIA and he would have access to all the weapons he needed.

* * *

Ian's P.O.V.

_Hell no!, he can __not __be here!, _Ian thought as he saw Alex. At least he thought he saw Alex. It looked like Alex a bit older perhaps, but that was normal because he was two years older by now. Except for the eyes, they were empty and yet haunted with terrors a boy his age should not know of. If Alex was here he was going to have to be careful. He would also have to tell the others to be careful.

* * *

Alex P.O.V.

One Day Later

He had SCORPIA and infiltrated them easily. He now sat in a nice leather chair in front of a man with no expression on his face. " I want to rejoin SCORPIA. For real this time." Alex stated plainly his voice void of any emotion. The man looked like he didn't believe Alex. "Why should we trust you? You have betrayed us before once." The man said viciously. Alex sat back calmly in his chair, he had been expecting this. "Ian Rider is alive. I want him to die slowly and feel the pain I felt as he dies. And I want to be the one that kills him" Alex said coldly.

* * *

Okay this is a bit different from my other alex rider story. i hope you like it so far. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

okay short chapter this time but I will update soon with another short chapter. guess what?!?! some thing happens in this chapter and you are gonna have to read to find out!

* * *

It had been a week since Scorpia had accepted him. It had been iffy, they hadn't believed him. He told them to bring in anyone and he would kill that person right in front of everyone and anyone on Malagosto. They had brought in Jack. He had killed her without hesitation. He had been right it felt no different. He had seen fear on her face, in her eyes, heard her pleas, and screams of pain and desperation. It hadn't even come close to effecting him. If anything it annoyed him.

Now they wanted him to do more training and a few more missions before he could go after Ian. He didn't mind. He just had more time to plan. _Ian would die. He would die painfully, _,Alex thought as he fired more bullets at a target. This target had a picture of a smiling middle-aged woman on it. Ian deserved to die painfully. He deserved no better in Alex's opinion. "Rothman wants to see you Rider." A young assassin still being trained said. Alex looked away from the target he was shooting at and shooting at and shot the young assassin (who would never finish his training) right between the eyes. A neat little whole. Alex stood up and walked over to the body. "Do not interrupt me when I am shooting."Alex said scowling.

James Rothman was Julia Rothman. And although he disliked Alex Rider and just Riders' in general. Although he understood the usefulness . The youngest Rider was filled with hatred towards his own family. He had killed the only person he had left without hesitation. The boy was a weapon, a lethal one at that.

He watched as Alex Rider entered his office ,without knocking, and sat down, without being told to in any way, in one of the very comfortable black leather chairs in front of the mahogany desk James Rothman sat behind. "i am going to send you on your first for us. Well your your first real one. I want you to kill Mrs. Tulip Jones, for real this time." Rothman said "to make sure you have truly completed your mission this time I am going to send another one of my operatives to watch over your mission. You will meet him shortly seeing as he has already been briefed. "You will go in like you normally do ask to see Jones and when in her office, you will shoot her with a gun in your pocket. This gun is the a very small and light handgun. It is a Rohrbaugh 9mm semi-automatic pistol. It holds 6 rounds. It weighs 12.8 ounces and is 3.7 inches by 5.2 inches. Due too its size it should be easy for you to conceal. This gun will also have a very light silencer." Rothman continued, pulling out the gun and silencer from somewhere in his desk and handing them to Alex as he explained, "oh and Alex?" Rothman started again. "Yes Rothman?" Alex asked. "you need to choose a code name. Real names are too dangerous out in the field. And you also need to choose another name for public. Like John Smith or something plain. Not that noticeable, easily looked over."

Alex thought about this for a moment. "Cub for my codename and for my fake normal name I guess I will pick Ian Ryner." Alex smirked as he said this. The names were after he said that Alex's 'tag-along for the mission walked in. It was Wolf.

* * *

I do hope you caught on to the Ian Ryner thing ! yeah a memeber of k-unit!!! next chapter bit of Ian, Yassen, and John talkie and explains where they have been... oh and Alex in dangerous mode! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thnx


	3. Chapter 3

**_okay so I haven't updated in a very long time. I lost internet got it back and managed to get another of my stories updated but then my basement flooded.... Anyway, I hope you like this chapter._**

* * *

(Right after Ian saw Alex) Ian's POV

"John?, Yassen? I need to talk to you both." Ian said hurriedly. He still couldn't get the image of Alex's eyes out of his head. They actually scared him. _A kid's eyes scared him god he must be getting soft_, Ian thought. Yassen came out of the study where he was learning another fucking language, I mean how many languages can a guy learn. And John came out of the kitchen where he had been fixing himself a snack. "What?" they asked at the same time. "I saw Alex today… He was different." Ian said hesitantly. The last news they had had of Alex was from Yassen was before Yassen was sent to them by MI6. They had not liked what they had heard. That alex was being blackmailed into working for MI6 and other agencies on life threatening missions that would no doubt scar his young mind. John, Yassen, and Ian sat down.

"What do you mean by different, Ian?" John asked pain filled his voice. All theses years he had been forced to hide and leave his son behind to Ian for his son's own safety. He had lost his wife on the plane with the bomb. But he had survived barely even injured. Only a few first degree burns, he had hated his luck then. MI6 had promptly sent him into hiding from Scorpia. He had met with Yassen and Ian only a few years ago and both had been sent for protection against Scorpia. "I mean…" Ian started "Cold, distant, and filled with hatred, and no doubt traumatized. His eyes had a haunted look in them. It was like a horror movie. His face showed no emotion, impassive as stone. " Ian finished. He could see John's eyes fill with pain and tears. And Yassen's face become even more impassive if it is possible, probably to hide the pain he felt. After all he had been Alex's other godfather, although Alex had never known that he was. He had been there when alex was born. And he had kept tabs on him all throughout his childhood. "MI6?" John finally asked. "I think so. Probably a mission for them, what else would explain why he is here. Oh and MI6 thinks Scorpia found us by the way. So we may be relocated or brought back to England and MI6." Ian said sadly.

* * *

(Set after events in chapter. 2) Alex's POV

He watched as the target moved through the normal before work routine. It was so small it could almost be looked over. But Alex hadn't missed a thing. He had also gone the extra length and poisoned her peppermints that she loved so much. This didn't matter. Nothing but killing Ian mattered. And he would do anything and kill anyone. And Ian would be to blame for all of it. But for now he had to take care of little nuisances. Wolf's gaze was starting to get on his nerves. It isn't a good I dead to bother someone who is very good at killing and short-tempered. And whose only care is killing a man who caused him grief and pain and practically sold his soul to the devil while said man ran around having fun in France. As the young assassin found out the hard way(_**1**_).

"What? Why do you continuously stare at me? I know I am hot and all but come on." Alex said angrily throwing in that last bit to get a rise out of the man. But Wolf didn't notice. "What happened to you Cub? What made you like this? Please tell me you are just undercover to help guide the upcoming invasion as well." Wolf pleaded. Alex shook his head slightly sickened. _Undercover as well? Upcoming Invasion? That might interfere with my plans, Alex thought, but undercover as well? Wolf was under cover? Well then this is going to bother him_. He then pulled out his gun, brought it up, and shot the target right in between the eyes. A neat little hole. " I gave up caring, I didn't have anything to love. Hell I just gave up feeling. It was simpler that way. The only thing that matters is killing the man that put me against my will into this bloody hell." Alex said his voice cold and his eyes hard. "You…You just killed Mrs. Jones, Alex." Wolf barely managed to stutter out. _I wonder does he always find it necessary to state the obvious or is he just that dumb?, _Alex thought _. _"What have you become, Cub? You need help, Cub, lots of it." Wolf said his voice a mere whisper. Alex laughed. "Everyone just seems to be finally figuring this out. They all wanted to believe I was just a child. That I couldn't be this 'Bad'. It is a shame really. You all are such fools." Alex said harshly.

Wolf just shook his head he had no response to that. Because in truth Alex was just a child, no did think he could actually be capable of causing this. Of being so cold. He was just a child, and they had done this to him. "One thing, you work for MI6 now?" Alex asked mockery in his tone. Wolf shook his head. "No, still the SAS. Just doing one mission for them then getting back to the unit." Wolf said sadly. Alex smirked at this. "so you are at their beck and call to, how does it feel Wolf? To have no control over your decisions?" Alex asked in a rather harsh tone. Wolf turned away. He knew he had to stop Alex, the teen was likely to go insane from the way he was thinking. Or if was trying to get revenge it would never be enough. Even if he killed all the people that had ever wronged him he would still want more revenge. But to do so he would have to knock the teen unconscious. That task may prove very difficult. Alex, he noticed, was already making his way towards the car.

* * *

(_**Currently with Ian, John, and Yassen)**_

AlanBlunt walked in quietly looking gray as ever. "It has been confirmed. Scorpia has found you. We plan to take you back to MI6 headquarters. I believe at the moment that is the safest place for you to stay." Blunt said in a very Blunt-like tone. "Wait, was Alex here in France recently? I saw him at a café." Ian said quickly. Blunt froze. "No not to our knowledge, but Jack Starbright has been missing for a for quite some time now. She is his guardian as you know Ian." Blunt said not allowing the surprise he felt show on his face. He was going to have to check on Alex Rider.

* * *

_**(1) okay refer back to ch. 2. Alex kills a young assassin for interrupting him.**_

**_I looked it over, but I'm human so I might have missed some. Oh and please review I do try to respond to your reviews. And I like to know what people think._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay first off thank you to all the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it! It's a short chapter. I know I am sorry! Just you know how some chapters write themselves, well this one didn't near the end. But I should update again soon-ish… **_

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Alex walked to the car and got in waiting for Wolf to come as well. He let his mind wonder for a bit. Something he usually didn't do, because his mind liked to torment him. It would settle on painful memories and make him relive them. This time his mind settled on the time he watched Yassen die, it repeated over and over in his head. Then it moved on. Nadia vole's face as she lay in the water, the man of war still all around her. Sarov shooting himself. Alex finally blocked out all his memories. He couldn't handle it anymore. Wolf he noticed was finally getting in the car. Without a word they drove away to leave people to panic and scream like the idiots they were. Everything they were doing wasn't going to change anything. Now he could kill Ian.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Ian's POV**

Ian was still trying to figure out why Blunt had acted like he had when he brought up Alex being in France during the car ride to the airport. Wouldn't he have wanted to know? Doesn't he watch over Alex and protect him? He is an agent, he should have the benefit of protection from MI6. And if he had MI6 protection they would know where he was. He was brought out of his thoughts by John. "Jameson just sent me a message that Jack Starbright's body has been found she had a bullet right in between her eyes. She died instantly. And Alex is missing." John said. Yassen visibly perked up at this information. "How long has he been missing? And how could they have not noticed?" Yassen said. He knew they watched Alex very closely. "Jameson said Alex had not been at school for four weeks. And he was last seen in Italy and in France by us of course. He didn't tell me anything else. But I think he is leaving out something major. They are hiding something from us." Ian said. He didn't like any of this it all felt wrong like they were missing a very big part of it all. John had remained quiet throughout all of this now spoke up. "Italy where in Italy?" John asked quietly. Yassen froze knowing where he was going with this as did Ian. "He wouldn't have John. He's just a kid maybe a little messed up, but he couldn't kill. And wait a minute. Jameson? Who's Jameson?" Yassen asked. "The new head deputy of MI6, Jones was recently murdered, a bullet between the eyes." Ian answered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Alex's POV**

He had been so close. He had found the house by following MI6 agents there. When he had got there Blunt was there taking Ian away along with two other people. Alex felt the hatred inside him swell. Ian wasn't the only one who had abandoned him. Yassen Gregorovich and John Rider, his own father had abandoned him. _Cowards, hiding from life like pathetic wimps because they are too afraid to face the consequences of their actions of what they did to them. All three will have to die, _Alex thought_._ he watched Alan Blunt get in a different car behind them. How could he have lost his chance. He had suspicions Wolf may have told MI6 what he was doing. If they knew who he was working for they might send someone to capture him any moment. He froze something wasn't right. He told himself he had just made himself paranoid by thinking about it. But that was a mistake. The next thing he knew there was a sharp pain in the side of his neck, the world became unclear, and he was unconscious.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Maybe a cliff hanger I don't know what some people qualify as a cliff hanger, but I guess most would. And I think we all know who is behind it. Oh and naturally Yassen is mine(evil laugh and clutches Yassen tighter as he tries to run away.) I don't play nice with people who steal my boyfriend. (Yassen tries to get away harder. **__**YG**__- __**Help Me she's insane**__**!!!) but I just decided to make that known. You really could've guessed, I mean look at my user name! Please review. I will respond to your reviews. ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Apologies for taking so long to update I meant to update but I went on vacation and couldn't finish the chapter before I left and didn't have any internet during vacation. I went to Disney by the way if anyone cares. So thanks for the reviews. And I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ian's POV**_

When they arrived at the mansion, which most agents went to when they were recruited, they found the place in a huge uproar. "Jameson what's going on?" Ian Rider demanded. "We are bringing in a rogue MI6 agent." Jameson said. He was nervous Ian could tell. "Who is the agent?" Yassen asked. "His name is- I'm sorry I probably shouldn't tell you. Ask Blunt if you really want to know." Jameson quickly said before walking away just as quick. "Damn it." Ian said. They stood there for a while. "Well we did get some info we know it's a man. Probably a bit older has been in the service for a while." John said. Yassen and Ian nodded. They froze when alarms started blaring. "And that he is very good at escaping." Yassen murmured before stepping back into a deep shadow with John and Ian so they could watch without being caught.

* * *

_**Alex's POV**_

Blackness and then light. His head was pounding. Someone had managed to knock him unconscious. Where had they taken him? He opened his just a little bit and took in his surroundings. There were a dozen guards in his room one of which he recognized Wolf. So Wolf had managed to knock him unconscious. He must be at MI6 then. He lashed out without even sitting up effectively taking down the guard nearest to him. He saw one guard make his way towards the door while fighting others. Finally he made it out of the main amount of the guards and into the hall way where the two guards that had left near the end of the fight stood waiting for him. He smiled and ran at them at a full sprint. They were too shocked to react and were easily taken care of. He heard alarms sound and figured that the guard that had left at the beginning of the fight had alerted everyone. But Alex didn't care right now as far as he knew Ian was here. He picked up a gun from one of the guards he had taken care of and made his way down the hall way slowly just walking at a normal pace. Waiting for a group of guards to come and get him. But they didn't. He saw an elevator and decided to take it. He stepped in and pressed the ground floor button and waited.

When he stepped out he was surprised to find himself at the mansion near Brecon Beacons. He smiled as he saw everyone waiting for him outside. He grinned and decided to make a fairly big scene. He went up the elevator to the third floor and got ready to jump out of the window. The uproar was almost instant Blunt ordering people to put something under him and make sure he wasn't harmed and everyone running around trying to figure out what to do as he jumped from the window. He roled to break his fall and jumped up to his feet rather quick even for Alex. He ran towards the garden with stone walls all around it. The walls created dark enough shadows that he could easily hide out in them until they decided that he had escaped the compound. He ran through the maze-like garden for a while before running into twenty guards armed and aiming their guns at him. At that second he knew he was out matched. That his luck had finally run out. He was going to be killed or captured.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ian's POV and a bit of Alex's too!**_

All they could do was gape as they saw a bunch of guards standing ready for battle. But they were horrified when a man- no a boy with blonde hair came running down that walkway and stopping not ten meters from the guards twenty in all that Ian had counted. They all strained to see the boy's face, but they all new who it was. It was Alex Rider. And twenty guards were prepared to gun him down right where he stood. The man in charge of the guards touched his ear and nodded his face becoming blank. "You can surrender or die little boy. It's your choice." He sneered out. They saw the boy look up and any doubt it wasn't Alex vanished, they could see his face clearly in the sunlight streaming down over the walls. "It was never my choice. And it still isn't now. My decisions have always been made for me. MI6 will not let me live I will die sometime on a mission if I surrender. But I won't die not here at least. And not by your hand. I pick neither. But you have made your decision as well all of you doomed to the same fate." Alex said coldly and pulled up a small device.

The guards looked at him like he'd gone insane. But the commander knew what the small metallic device was and yelled "Open fire!" Alex didn't even have a chance to blink as five rapidly fired bullets slammed into him one after the other. He looked down blood was soaking his shirt and torso. Blood was running down his arm from a bullet in his forearm and down his leg from a bullet wound in his thigh. He was defeated but he still had the device he pressed a small concealed button and through it towards the guards before collapsing his vision already blurring. And sound becoming too soft to hear, while feeling left his body entirely. Alex Rider's luck may have just run out when he needed it most. The bomb didn't go off, the circuitry had been messed up. And Alex Rider lay on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

_**Dun dun dun….**_ _**okay so what do you guys think happens next. Might be an epilogue or maybe its another chapter guess you'll have to wait to find out! Oh right and please review I really love to hear from you guys and I love suggestions. I also respond to all reviews!- Alexa (I'm going to call myself that cuz I don't wanna give out my real name!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**It's a short chapter I'm sorry!!! I really am! Thank you to the people that reviewed though!!**

* * *

"Alex! No Alex! Please!" Ian soft cries could barely be heard over the ruckus happening around them. The bomb did go off. It was not broken like they had thought. It was just delayed. Medics rushed around tending to the wounded soldiers first. "God damn it help him! He's only a child." Ian said his voice desperate. The medic looked at Alex in shock. "Cub? Oh god!" He said. The medic was a tall man with sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes, almost like emeralds. He was slim, but still had a muscular build. He ran over to them and started tending to Alex's wounds quickly and carefully. "I need to airlift him. The closest place would be the camp, but I'm not sure…"He said thoughtfully, "I'll take him there on the next helicopter. Watch him and I'll go reserve it." Ian nodded.

This whole time Yassen and John only stood off to the side and stared at Alex in horror. What had the boy become? Ian looked at them; his face was a mask of pain and desperation. And to their surprise, tears streaked his cheeks. "Don't you even care? He's dying right now and all you can do is stand there! He's your son John! And your godson Yassen!" Ian yelled angrily. They just stared at Ian unsure of what to do. Ian growled angrily, jumped up and went to attack them. They blocked most of his blows.

Ian felt a hand touch his shoulder in a calming way. "Stop, you shouldn't fight them." A voice said. Ian turned around to see The medic standing there with a look of understanding on his face. "My name is Snake by the way. If you wish to accompany us on the copter you can." Snake said his voice soft. All three nodded and followed as the carried Alex to the copter.

"How do you know him?" Ian asked. Snake looked up and smiled sadly. "His codename was Cub. He stayed with me and my unit for only two weeks, but despite his age kept up with us and never complained. One day wecame back from something he wasn't allowed to do and he was just gone. I saw him again when my unit was called in to back up a MI6 agent. Little did we know it would turn out to be a fourteen year old boy. He was different even then from the boy we had known from training. Older somehow, colder too. After that we never saw him again. But two weeks of training isn't a whole lot. But I have a feeling that's all he got. Ben Daniels a man who used to be in are unit saw him during one of his missions. He said the kid was brilliant at being a spy, but his body was covered in scars. And he was fucked up in the head. Said he always had a haunted look in his eyes. Kind of scary. Definitely sadistic and masochistic. Other that that he said the kid didn't talk much and just kept to himself. We never heard of or saw him again until now." Snake said his voice filled with sadness.

They all listened intently to what Snake said and shook their heads. What had Alex been through?

* * *

**So Alex might or might not live. Hee hee I'm so evil. One word and I choose whether he lives or dies. Ugh the pressure. Anyways I hoped you liked it and I'll update as soon as possible. Please review. -Alexa**


	7. Chapter 7

_***sigh* this one is shorter than usual..... way shorter....**_

* * *

Alex woke up to bright lights and a nurse writing on a chart. "Where am I?" Alex hissed out. The nurse jumped away from him obviously startled and afraid. "Your I-in a safe house. Y-you were sh-shot." She managed to stutter out and then hurried out of the room. Alex groaned. This probably meant he would have to deal with blunt telling him all about stupid shit he did not give a fuck about. However, this time Alex Rider was wrong. Because it was not Alan Blunt who walked in, it was Ian Rider.

Alex hissed in anger and went to attack him only to find that he had been restrained. "Don't move you could hurt yourself." Ian murmured reaching out to stop his nephew from moving.

"Why the hell would you care? You're the reason I am here! You are the reason I been through hell! So why the fuck would you care if I hurt myself!" Alex snarled. Ian looked as if Alex had just slapped him. Then he shook his head. Maybe he should leave for now; it could not be healthy for Alex to be so wound-up after his injuries.

**_

* * *

_**

**_O_****_utside…_**

Ian walked out of Alex's room looking stricken. "I take it he's very unhappy?" Ben Daniels, a man that they had just recently met after K-unit had called him, asked softly. Ian didn't say a word he just sat down and put his head in his hands. No one said anything for a while sensing that

Ian need some time to think.

"He blames me. And honestly, there is no reason why he should not. I did train him and it is my fault that he has been put through this. I'm the reason he's like this." Ian whispered pain clearly on his face and horror was there too. Horror at what he had realized.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Ian! He did this to himself! He chose to act the way he did." Yassen growled. Truly Yassen liked Alex, well the old Alex, but he couldn't stand what the boy had become, filled with rage and hatred. It just was not Alex anymore. Yassen watched Ben Daniels stand up move towards the door, take a deep breath, and enter the room closing the door behind him.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Inside Alex's room_**

"Ben. I did not think I see you here of all people. Then again I didn't plan to see Ian either." Alex remarked. Ben shook his head. He knew the old Alex was still in there somewhere. Perhaps a bit more scarred. But definitely still there, if only he could find a way to get to him. "So tell me is the rest of K-unit here as well or is it just you?" Alex questioned.

"All of K-unit, Ian Rider, and a few others. Why do you want to know?" Ben said softly. Alex just smirked at first.

"Because I need to know how many people I am going to have to kill. "AAlex replied still smirking, his eyes glowing with a strange look in them. Ben stood up and swiftly left, practically slamming the door behind him.

**

* * *

**

**So how was it? Bad? Good? Okay? Well I hope you liked it and I will try to post soon, but my updates will be farther apart since I have found it harder to write this and keep up with my classes. Nevertheless, I will try! Please Review!!! ~**_**Alexa**_


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for the long wait! i hope u like this chapter. Alex doesn't really open up, but does in a way.... read and you'll understand what i mean.**

* * *

**With K-unit**

"He is so frustrating! He actually asked me how many people were here so he could know how many people he would have to kill!" Ben said through clenched teeth.

"Ben you know it is just an act. He's afraid. Despite his threats and supposedly cold heart he still just is a kid. A kid who has been horribly scarred and will probably have and has some major trust issues. Think about it. Everyone he knows has either used him or abandoned him." Snake explained calmly.

"Well go try all your psychobabble shit on him and see if it helps." Wolf said irritably. He didn't like the fact the kid was threatening his team.

"And while you're on it find out what happened to his housekeeper Jack Starbright." Ian added.

Snake shook his head. His teammates could be such idiots at times. It wasn't like the teen was just going to tell him. He would have to earn his trust first.

**

* * *

**

**30 Seconds Later **

"I killed her. I shot her right between the eyes. A perfect hit. Why do you want to know? Are you writing a book on psychobabble bullshit?" Alex remarked. Snake just stared. Wasn't the kid supposed to ignore him or at least tell him to piss off? But no he just answered him like he was asking him what he wanted for dinner.

"Uh… Well no, but I thought you might want to talk. Let out some anger, it's not good to bottle it up you know. It makes you like a ticking time bomb." Snake finally managed to say. All Alex did was look at him with those cold calculating and someone how scarred eyes and it made Snake visibly shiver.

"Fine. You want me to talk to you about what I've been through. I'll tell you what I've been through. My uncle supposedly dies on his mission. Well guess who gets to take his place? I do. It doesn't matter that I didn't want to, because they blackmailed me. And when they realized how good I was at spying, they used me again. And after that it became a cycle. They would tell that they were done using me, and then a week or so later I would be heading off on another life threatening mission. My social life became nonexistent. Mostly everyone thought I was a druggie or a gang member. And those that didn't they eventually gave up on me and turned their backs. After a while people just stopped caring if I showed up again. It got so bad that I actually went to Scorpia. Then they used me too. And when I escaped back to the other enemy and betrayed them, they had me shot. I survived by pure luck. But that didn't matter. Because the next thing I knew I was on a mission for the CIA. And then I was in space. And right after that the Australians used me. They blackmailed me with the chance of meeting my godfather. The last connection to my so called family. Turns out he didn't give a fuck. Hell he practically tried to kill me. You can ask Ben about what he sent me into. After a while I got fed up with all the lies, tired of spying. So I disappeared. No one has seen me since I was fifteen. And as far as MI6 is concerned I could be dead and they wouldn't care, because I'm just another tool to them. So is that what you wanted to know?" Alex sneered.

Snake didn't know what to say at first. "I'm so sorry Alex you should never have gone through that." He said shakily. Alex just grunted. Snake got up and left the room.

**

* * *

****Back with k-unit and others.**

Snake sat down his face was white and drawn. He looked immensely sad.

"Ben you said you saw him on a mission once. What did he go through?" Snake asked his voice quivering.

"He-He was stuck in a fighting ring in a gang place. The guy in front of him was bigger stronger and definitely more skilled. Added to the fact he was already weakened from his previous mission and his chances were extremely low. He practically didn't have any chance. It was a death fight. One guy dies and the other, the victor, gets to live to fight another round. Alex he did something and it was coincidence that at that moment I cut the power. Alex narrowly escaped. After that he was captured again by Major Yu. He sent Alex off to become a live donor. In other words to be slowly dissected alive. He escaped again. He always seemed to do that. Escape when everyone said it was impossible. After that we went to the base he detonated the bomb and we all went our separate ways. I never saw him again." Ben whispered.

Snake nodded his hands were shaking horribly. "He told all about what happened to him. About how he was used. How he was all alone. But worst when I asked him about the girl he told me flat out that he shot her in the head right between the eyes and that it was a perfect shot. But there wasn't any emotion. It was like he was an empty shell of what he could have been, of what he used to be. It was scary to see a kid like that." Snake said his vouce quivering. He shook his head, that kid had reason to be fucked uo in the head.

* * *

**I** **hope you liked it!!!! _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am so sorry I took so long!!!! But here's the newest chapter!!!**_

* * *

Yassen, John, and Ian had listened to all of this in horror. No wonder Alex was like this. He had been hurt so bad. And they only knew that he had

been forcibly recruited and put on missions. They didn't know how many or when they were. They didn't even know what he had gone through on

those missions. Yassen had been around for two of his missions. But there could be at least four more after one year and normal people don't do

over five a year, but Alex was different so maybe six or seven.

"Maybe we should go talk to him again. And when I say we I mean Snake, because for some reason he doesn't make any death threats or tell

you to piss off…" Ben said.

Snake shook his head. They shouldn't go in there not so soon.

"We can't go in right now. Just give him some time. He's confused and feels tapped right now. My guess is his every instinct is screaming at him to

fight and to try to escape. Right now he needs to calm down." Snake explained.

"There's something else. He is going to have to move and I don't know use the restroom some time soon. So how are we going to manage that?"

Eagle said.

Everyone stared. Did Eagle just act extremely mature and point out something important? Or was this all a very realistic dream? Ben calmly

walked over and placed his hand on Eagle's forehead.

"Yep he's sick. That explains everything. No need to panic, Eagle will be his normal insane childish self very soon. Right after I smack him his

sudden sickness should be gone. " Ben said cheerfully. And Eagle quickly ducked expecting a blow to the head but instead found the blow hitting

right in his gut. He grunted and held onto his stomach.

"That hurt! Why did you do that, you bully!" Eagle whined.

Ben looked at everyone else. "See I told- What's that noise?" Fox asked his smirk falling. That noise was an engine starting up and a car driving a

way.

They ran to the room to find Alex gone and the nurse who had just recently walked in there gone.

"Shit! He took the nurse so he would have someone to patch him up." Wolf growled.

"Wonderful now we get to hunt him down again. And try to drag him back here without him injuring himself further." Ben said obviously annoyed.

"You know what I think? I think it's funny that one moment we are terribly concerned about him and the next we want to torture him." Eagle said

very suddenly. And once again everyone just stared. And then after a while a couple nodded and ran off to gather the things they would need to

find Alex. This was going to be a very trying time.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well there it was. I know it was small so if you missed it scroll back up a bit… but anyways thank you to the people who Reviewed/ Favorited/ Alerted!!! By the way I am now another year older my b-day was on thanksgiving… **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_

_**~ Alexa**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay let me start this off by saying you all have the right to flame me or be slightly mean to me because of the time I took to get this chapter up. Normally I would have a damned good excuse but this time well… yeah there isn't one so yell… well type loudly all you want! Here it is though!!!!!!!! *crickets chirp* wow a little more excitement people… its like talking to a cat…**

**

* * *

**************

**Alex's POV**

Alex couldn't believe how easy it gad been to get by them all and escape. That they actually thought they were trained soldiers was scary. And the fact they were supposedly the elite said that everyone else must be absolutely horrible. He could have killed them all so easily. In fact he should have, but for some reason he hadn't. it had actually seemed like his conscience had returned. Which was impossible, besides he would send it away like he always did. No one would know that for a moment he had been weak.

The nurse groaned from beside him. Alex had managed to restrain her after knocking her unconscious, it had been quite easy even when he was injured. He glanced at the time. 7:36 P.M. this meant they had been on the road for over an hour. It was about time that she woke up. Alex couldn't afford for her not to wake up. His injuries needed to be tended to and he knew he would need someone with a lot of experience for his injuries to be properly tended to and heal correctly. And he also needed to rest so of course he needed someone that was weak and easy to control. That nurse fit the description. She was obviously terrified of Alex.

She raised her head and looked around she tried to scream but the gag helped muffle the sound and it wasn't loud enough for Alex to be worried. He saw a hotel coming up that seem pretty small kind of a little bed and breakfast that was probably family owned. He decided this was good enough ad pulled over approximately 200 yards from the bed and breakfast. He reached over to the nurse who was wide awake by now.

"If you scream I will torture you and those you care about. And I will kill them and then you. But if you behave and don't do anything to attract attention to us and you take care of my wounds I will let you go after I am healed and leave you and those you care about alone. Do you understand me?" Alex asked.

The nurse nodded, she had never been taught how to handle these situations. She was a nurse why would she ever have gone threw this. But she knew to listen to the man- the boy. Internally she sighed despite how much that boy had seen and what he had done he was still a child, a ruthless, murdering, uncaring child but a child nonetheless.

"Okay. How long do I have to stay with you? And if I'm going to take care of injuries I will need medical supplies." She said calmly after he had taken off the gag. She would have to comply, then after he was healed she could go on her own way.

"Fine after we check in I'll take you to a store. And don't think that will give you a chance to escape I'll shoot you right there and kill any of the witnesses. Do you understand?" Alex said coldly. He could not risk having to get a new person to tend to him. It would cause to big of a scene.

They rove the rest of the way to the small bed and breakfast. When they pulled in he began to untie her. She waited until he gave her the okay to get out of the car and walked up to the place with him. Alex glanced at her. He was surprised she hadn't screamed yet. But at least it worked better for him this way. Now they just had to keep moving. Everything would be fine. Right?

**

* * *

**

**Ha ha I'm actually supposed to be doing some crap right now and my homework but hey who cares right all that matters is that I got the chapter up for you guys right? Well I **_**will update after I update my other stories!!!!**_** REVIEW!!!!!!!!! ~Alexa**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm back. I kept meaning to update… and then I'd check the stories or a tv show would come on… but u can all thank Ali Maximum… again… here is the next installment… oh and btw screw you if u have a problem with short chapters.**_

* * *

_**Alex POV**_

Alex watched the girl take out the bandages. He knew his needed to be changed. He knew now that the girl would comply and stay quiet for a chance to live. This would make it all that much harder to shoot her in the end. The girl well and truly believed that he was going to release her. The fool hadn't she been around people like him long enough to realize you didn't get to live? He would only need her for a few more days. After that it would be necessary to kill her so she didn't manage to exploit his whereabouts. She was a nuisance.

Alex mentally cringed at the smell of the sanitizer, he never had liked the smell. Why on earth people carred it around and used it all day he didn't know. It wasn't exactly the world's best perfume. But he guesses it was necessary since she after all be dealing with wounds.

After she had bandaged his wounds up again, he looked at her. She was wearing the same clothes that she had been wering when he had taken her.

"What size do you where? You are going to need more clothes, so that no one asks questions."

"4. I wear a size four in pants and a size medium in shirts." She said quietly.

"Bra size? Underwear size? Or would you prefer to go commando? Oh and shoe size. Tennis shoes won't go with the dress." Alex said impatiently. He needed to get her a dress for tonight and he didn't honestly feel like cooking this week, he wanted to go to restaurants and get out the hotel room.

"32 B. Size four in underwear. And Size 7 in shoes." She said with a slight blush.

"That's wonderful and color preferences? And since your going to be around for the next week or so a name might help as well." Alex said, figuring it might seem odd if he never calls her by her name and it usually easier to control someone when you know there name.

"My name is Maisy. Nothing pink?" Maisie said uncertainly.

"Alright Maisy, nothing pink. I can do that." Alex said and smiled softly. Maybe he wouldn't kill her he kinda liked her. No, he had to why would he think about not killing her. He couldn't like her. That would make it to hard to kill her. He just needed to remain in control and everything will be fine. Yes, he just needed to remain in control.

_**John, Ian, Yassen POV**_

"Well, he didn't check into any hotels near by." Eagle announced.

"Eagle, did you look at the security tapes or did you just search for Alex Rider like a dumbass?" Wolf grumbled. So far the search for Alex had been fruitless. That did not put Wolf in a good mood. Why the hell couldn't the kid just leave a note saying where he was running away to dammit.

"Ummmm… Oooooops…." Eagle said cringing. Wolf was so grumpy, Eagle thought, kinda like an old man. He started giggling at that thought.

"What. Are. You. _Giggling_. At." Wolf hissed.

'N-n-n-n-n-Nothing." Eagle managed to say in between fits of laughter.

Everyone narrowed their eyes. Eagle had to have found something sugary. Which meant one of them had to have left out something sugary. Which one of them though had submitted them to this torture?

John's phone rang. He looked relieved for an excuse to leave.

"So _Dad_, how is it going? Had any luck in finding me?" The voice sneered.

"Alex." John breathed.

"Really I thought my name was Bob. Although I do have to say I'm surprised that you know my name. you were around what a week or so at the most?" Alex said sarcastically.

"Alex please-" John began.

"I didn't ask you to say please or even to address me by my name. I asked questions. Perhaps you should learn to answer them." Alex said and then hung up.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." John whispered.

"John who was it?" Ian asked when he walked in a bit later.

"It was Alex. It was my little boy." John whispered tears rolling down his cheeks.

" John. He needs help whatever he said he doesn't mean it, John." Ian said softly trying to figure out how to comfort his hurting brother. He realized then the only way to help John would be to help Alex. Which was proving to be a near impossible task.

**

* * *

**

**Hmmmm… should I kill Alex? Okie dokie people I'm on a roll now! However to speed my roll up please review!**


	12. Author's Note about Poll

Okay you guys are allowed to be mad. This isn't a chapter. However if you are reading Off limits, there will soon be a chapter. But I recently started a poll on my profile about which Alex Rider story I should finish first. Please go and vote. I will finish that one then start a poll to see which one is next! I'm sorry about this not being a chapter. It just seemed that this was the best way for me to tell everyone!

By the way, I do try to respond to all my reviewers! I do love hearing from you guys. In fact when I see a review in my inbox, I tend to get a guilty feeling and start writing chapter! So the more often you review the more chapters you get!


	13. Chapter 12

Maisy stared. Pink? Hadn't she requested that there should be no pink?

"I'm sure the disgusted look on your face has to do with your breath this morning and not the lovely dress? Am I correct?" Alex said holding back a smirk.

"It's… Pink." Maisy said in disbelief.

"Well, I would hope so, if not then I'm going colorblind, and that may cause problems for me." Alex said turning away from her to smirk.

"We have reservations at 6. I would like for you to be ready in time. As long as you do not try to leave or get help, you will only have to deal with me to change my bandages." Alex said, "I will be back in an hour or so. Breakfast is on the table. Lunch will be at 1. I suggest you might eat then shower. Clothes to lounge in will be on the bed when you come out. Knock on the door adjoining our rooms when you are dressed. You will change my bandages then." and just liked that he walked out.

Maisy hesitantly walked over to the table and looked at the trays of food. How much did he think she would eat? She grabbed two pancakes, a banana, and some juice, a cup of coffee with plenty of sugar and creamer, and a hardboiled egg. She sighed as she sipped her coffee. She never really had cared for tea. It was good, but coffee was so much better.

She finished her cup of coffee and slowly walked to the shower. One benefit of being at a hotel, limitless hot water. She groaned as the hot water loosened the tension in her back muscles. Ugh, that pink dress. It was just an ugly color really. A weak color. But at least the shoes might be cute. They would most likely be silver or white. Hopefully, they wouldn't be pink.

Oh well, it wasn't like there was anything she could do about it.

**Alex**

Alex slowly dismantled his gun and cleaned it as he thought about last night. He glanced over at the phone. Was it time for another call? No. they would still be waiting for the phone. Let them keep waiting. Soon, none of this would matter. They would forgive him or at least he hoped they would. The last Rider. It would all be over. No more MI6, no more ASIS, and no more Scorpia. or CIA.

After all, none of them could use him if he was dead. In all reality, he should already be dead. He had been fourteen years old with no field experience and only training given by his uncle and instinct. He should have died, but by mere luck he had survived. And then he had survived the rest. But now he had understood. At first he had thought that killing Ian would sate him. But he had realized it wasn't something you could sate by killing one person. Because that person no longer impacted his life. He realized that feeling in him was a need to escape. A need to just once be free. And he had understood immediately that the only way to escape was to die. As proven with Ian, Yassen, and John faking your death did you no good. They always found you eventually. The only true way to escape was to die.

In any other way, they could find you and use you over and over again. Until that tiny shred of yourself died and you became nothing but the agent they had wanted. And this is what Alex Rider truly feared. He feared the agent he was becoming. He had realized what he was becoming the second he had pulled the trigger on the gun that had fired a bullet straight into Jack's brain. And he had hated himself for it.

Alex sighed. He could stop couldn't he? If he wanted to could he just leave tonight? So many things. At first it was vengeance. But then it had turned into something so much more. A self-hatred. All along he had blamed everyone, but himself. He had killed Jack, because it was her fault that they were able to blackmail him. He had tried to kill people in MI6 and did kill people in MI6 because it was their fault that he was recruited. He had tried to kill Ian, because it was his fault that Alex had ever been trained to be a spy. But in the end as he laid there in bed, hoping for once he would be able to sleep with out some sort of drug, he had realized whose fault it had been all along.

It had been his fault. He could've just allowed Jack to be shipped off. But he had been too weak. He should have learned to look the other way. He should have walked the other way. Paid attention in class, been a normal schoolboy. But instead he had caused his own downfall. And hurt everyone around him that had ever tried to protect him. And Alex hated himself for realizing this. Less than a day ago, he had been okay with what he was doing. He had been ready to kill everyone that cared about him and move on. Like it was nothing, but an average day in his life. And in way it was. But not anymore. Last had been his turning point. No one else but him would get hurt from his actions.

He walked away from the window. He would have her change his bandages. Give her the bag that didn't have pink clothes and money. And tell her to run. When they came to find him he would be gone. Not dead. He wasn't really ready for that yet. He had some things he wanted to do first.

He wanted to go home.

**Maisy**

Maisy walked quietly over to the door. And knocked. He walked in with two bags in hand. One was a medical bag and the other she didn't know what it was for.

"Change my bandages." Alex grumbled curtly. No need to show a huge change. Act like you used to. Curt and emotionless.

Maisy nodded numbly. He pulled off his shirt and she had to fight back a blush. Injured or not he was damned muscular. She began working carefully with his wounds gently cleaning them and then applying some medicine to speed up the healing and to help it heal nicer. Then she began to apply new bandages.

"They are healing nicely. You should be able to move easier tomorrow. In two or three days I should be able to take the stitches out." Maisy said nervously. She knew what would most likely happen to her once he was healed.

He tossed the other backpack at her.

"Take it and run. Don't come back. If you do I will kill you. I don't care who you run to. So if you want to go back to them, go ahead. It won't matter. Don't look for me. And tell them to stop as well. It's all over now." Alex said his voice slowly growing softer.

Maisy nodded and stumbled towards the door.

"The car keys are in the front pocket." Alex said quietly.

And just like that she was gone. Alex walked over to his room and grabbed his bag and another pair of car keys. If everything had gone right. Another car should be waiting for him. And then he would go home.

**Ian, John, and Yassen, ETC.**

Yassen jumped. He had heard the car door slam, but none of them had left.

There was banging on the door and the girl. No wait it was Maisy.

John and Ian stood behind with guns drawn.

"Wait it sounds like Maisy. Alex might be with her." Yassen whispered. Was it possible? Could Alex be brought back to them this easily?

He cautiously opened the door to see a frantic Maisy.

"He just randomly let me go. I don't know why. He said to stop looking for him and that it was all over now." Maisy sobbed.

Yassen stood there in shock the only words he could here anymore were that it was over now.

"No. Where was he going Maisy? Did he say where he was going?" John yelled as he pushed Yassen out of the way and grabbed Maisy.

"John let go of her. You know he wouldn't have told her something like that. But we will find him." Yassen said softly knowing that his friend and mentor was going through hell right now.

"How Yassen? How the bloody hell are we going to find him?" John yelled his face turning red with rage.

"If you were about to die and you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" Yassen said softly.

"Home." Yassen heard Ian whisper, "I would go home."

"Alex is a lot like both of you even if he is lost. I'll bet you he is going home." Yassen said watching John's eyes fill with tears.

"I can't lose him more than I already have. I love him. He is my everything." John whispered as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

**Alex**

Alex just laid there staring up at his ceiling as he thought bout all the moments he had had in this house. In this room. The house was quiet. So quiet. So perfect. This is the way things should have ended before. The house was quiet like when Jack used to go out to shop and it would just be him and his uncle in the house. It was peaceful. And now it was painful. Jack should have been getting home soon. And then Ian should have come out of his office for dinner eventually. Then coursework and bed. Maybe some videogames in-between those two things. But instead Jack was dead and Ian wasn't here. It was only him. And he had done this to himself.

Or at least he had thought he was. The door slamming open downstairs however said otherwise. And then the footsteps running up the stairs. Alex found himself frozen, unable to hide from them. And then his bedroom door flew open.

"Alex, please Alex just let us help please. We can help you. I promise we will be there this time. Just please Alex, please." John begged. And Alex just stared back.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I really am." Alex whispered as tears tracked down his cheeks.


	14. Chapter 13

Yassen POV

"Drive faster now or let me drive!" John yelled in Yassen's ear. Breathe calmly, Yassen told himself. Just breathe calmly, and calm John down. No matter what do not kill him.

"John, speeding would draw the attention of the cops. And it would only take us longer to talk ourselves out of a ticket. So obey the law sit back in you seat and try not to draw attention to yourself or I will be forced to knock you out. Do you understand me?" Yassen said while counting to ten and ignoring the throbbing head ache John's yelling had caused.

John nodded and stared out the window with a desperate look on is face

"We will be there soon and then we can bring him back to the house. K-unit will be there and this time we will be smarter. We have got this covered." Ian said wanting to calm and sooth is brother, but knowing only Alex would be able to do that.

Yassen sighed only a half hour left. Maybe he could go a little faster.

* * *

20 minutes later.

John POV

"Come on the door isn't locked. He is most likely in his room. He spent a lot of time in his room or at Tom's house." Ian whispered as he remembered those happier days.

John shoved passed Ian and sprinted up the stairs and to Alex's room.

When John threw open the door he saw a sight that killed him inside. His son sat on his bed and there was a gun in his hand that was pointed at his head.

"Alex, please Alex just let us help please. We can help you. I promise we will be there this time. Just please Alex, Alex, please." John begged. And Alex just stared back.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I really am." Alex whispered back.

And the gunshot ran through the air.

Alex fell to the ground gripping his arm. Yassen lowered his gun and stepped pass John into Alex's bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but this is the only way. You will forgive me later." Yassen said and gingerly picked up Alex and carried him down to the car.

"You shot him?" Ian questioned with a confused and relieved look on his face. At least Alex was alive, when he had heard that shot he had assumed Alex had killed himself. And something inside him broke. When he had noticed the gun in Yassen's hand disbelief had swept through him. For a moment he thought Yassen had killed Alex, but then he had seen Yassen carry out.

"It was better than the alternative. Wouldn't you agree?" Yassen said.

Ian nodded and John just followed dumbly.

"I think it's about time that we take him with us and be the family he needs don't you agree?" Yassen whispered as he looked down at the now unconscious and bleeding Alex Rider.

John nodded and smiled sadly. Ian had one single tear trailing down his cheek as he nodded.

* * *

2 Days Later

Alex groaned and stared as sunlight streamed in through a window. And then the nausea hit him. He turned on his side and puked on the floor. And then became aware of a sharp pain in his right arm.

"Bloody Hell! What did I do stab myself?" Alex mumbled and then he remembered. The gunshot ringing through out the air, the pain of the bullet tearing into his flesh and his gun clattering to the ground. And then Yassen carrying him. After that it was blank. He assumed after looking around that he was at the same house he had been at before. And his suspicions were confirmed when Maisy walked in and stared at him.

"He's awake." Maisy yelled but stayed far enough away that a repeat of last time wouldn't happen and watched him.

John, Ian, and Yassen walked into the room and Maisy left and shut the door behind her.

"We need to talk. And there won't be any waiting this time. Alex we know we were supposed to be there and we wish we could have been. But it was supposed to be so much safer without us there. Instead however it turned out to be the worse situation for you. I apologize for that. Everything is going to change now. We are here whether you want us here or not. Do you understand that?" Ian said while holding himself together in desperation. Alex had to understand. All of the bad things were behind them now and they were going to move forward.

Alex stared blankly at them and then nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry. For everything. Please just let me go."

"No. Alex you are stuck with us. We will work through this together. And don't think you can escape like you did last time. We have taken many more precautions this time. You should rest now. Periodically we will give you painkillers for your arm. You will eat and when you are healed, we will talk. Until then unless you want to see one of us we will leave you alone and let you have solitude. I'm sorry Alex; we don't know any other way to do this." Yassen said and then left the room. After a while Ian followed until it was only John left.

John stood up and walked over to Alex he bent down and kissed Alex's forehead.

"I'm sorry Alex. Did you know every now and then they would send me videos of you or pictures of you? I lived for those days. I still have them. There's a video of you at a football game. You scored the winning goal. I was so proud. They also sent me your grades. Perfect student. Smart, athletic, witty, and caring, everything I could ever have asked from you. And you did it all without being asked. I love you Alex. You are my son, nothing can change that." John told him and then he left too. And Alex sat there all alone and the tears slowly fell down his cheeks.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hello my wonderful devoted readers. I am sad to say this story is coming to an end. There will be an epilogue chapter. But this is the last chapter with tragedy. I hope you enjoy it. I hope to also have the epilogue up today.**_

* * *

_Alex whimpered. The faces they were everywhere. Jack's face taunted him the most. Telling how everything was his fault. No one loved him. How could they love a monster like him? He was a waste of life. So many faces. And some were blurry, so blurry. Like he had forgotten what they looked like. How could he have forgotten? After all , he had killed them all. Each and everyone one of those people had died because of him. He was a killer. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered._

"_Sorry won't bring us back!" The faces hissed._

"_Alex!" The faces were yelling now, contorting with rage._

"_No!" Alex sobbed._

"Alex! Wake up! Damn it, wake up Alex!" Ian yelled shaking his nephew slightly.

Alex woke up gasping for air and in a cold sweat. Someone was shaking him, he could hear a vice. But at that moment it didn't matter to him. Why was someone shaking him?

Alex struck out at the person's gut. He heard the person, a man, grunt. As he went to stand hands were suddenly grabbing him. So many hands at least three pairs of hands. Alex struggled against them, fighting and barely daring to hope that he could escape them.

"He's having panic attack." he heard a voice say.

"What the hell are we supposed o do just leave him? The second we let up on him he could kill us all." Another voice, familiar but yet unrecognizable.

"Just hold him it should pass." The first voice said.

"Alex just relax. Its Ian. You need to relax. It's just us. It's just your dad, Yassen and me. Okay Alex? Just try and breathe calmly." Ian told him.

Alex noticed his breathing was slowing down. Was he unconsciously listening to this Ian? Alex didn't know. And at this moment he didn't really care. The faces and the voices had stopped and the world was becoming clear again. He closed his eyes and opened them again. The hands loosened and then let go of him.

He looked around and saw Ian, his Dad, and Yassen standing around his bed looking worried.

"Alex-" John began.

"Don't. These are very rare. I have handled them alone so just don't. forget about this, because I can handle these on my own. I always have. What time is it?"

"Six A.M. Why?" John said.

"Am I allowed to begin light work outs again? After all I don't want to lose all of my hard earned toned muscle." Alex said calmly speaking the truth. He didn't really fancy losing all his muscle. It would take a while to earn all of it back, and he really didn't want to lose his flexibility and agility. So a light workout shouldn't be too much harm.

"Only if you allow one of us to watch you and make sure you aren't damaging yourself at all of your workouts.. If you feel a twinge you must stop you could be close to tearing scar tissue. Which also means no waking up and doing workouts with out us. In fact f you don't mind, no workouts once we have gone to sleep at night. I sleep for four hours every night and would prefer that my sleep not be interrupted." Yassen said piping in with an answer that Alex could deal with.

"I can work with that. Do you mind if I want to start now?" Alex asked feeling his guard slowly slipping down and his mind and body relaxing.

"No, I do not mind. I think we will all watch you during the first workout. And try not to use your injured arm. The bullet would has not fully healed. Maybe you can do some light jogging. And work on your balance. I don't want to risk your healing wounds. Perhaps in a month or two you can begin to do more, but for right now we cannot risk complicating your injuries." Yassen told him.

"Says the man who shot me in the arm. Hey lets not complicate my injuries, but you know I'm in the mood to shoot him in the arm." Alex grumbled as he looked at his injured arm in its sling.

All three of them men just glared at him.

"Don't attempt to kill yourself or do harm to yourself or others who don't deserve it and I promise not to shoot you n the arm any more." Yassen said rolling his eyes.

"Holy shit did Yassen the assassin-" Alex began but fell apart laughing.

"No wonder you call yourself a contract killer, your first name rhymes with assassin!" Alex said as he continued to laugh. And Ian and John turned away to hide their smiles.

"I wonder how far you can run before you pass out? Would you are to find out?" Yassen said glaring.

Alex just gave him the notorious Rider smirk.

"I'm not the only one smiling, and I'm injured and you wouldn't want to complicate my injuries would you Yassen?" Alex said still smirking.

Yassen glared at him then turned to John and Ian.

"This is your fault." He told John.

"My fault? How is that my fault?" John mumbled.

"You couldn't keep your pants on. That is how this is your fault." Yassen grumbled and then stalked silently away.

Alex smiled. Things could really get better here. They really could. Maybe he could be semi normal. And he had a family now. Although a strange one, but still it was a family.

* * *

_**Awwww… now only an epilogue. And then a chappie of just an author's note. Sigh my favorite story is coming to an end. Review please! I'm gonna miss hearing from you guys when this is over! At least i still have two other stories to finish! just so you know that epilogue will just be short and mushy.**_

_**Alexa**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**I promised this a while ago. And I finally have the time to write it.** _

* * *

"Alex! Get Up!" John yelled up the stairs.

"You would think we never let him sleep with the way he sleeps during the weekends. I mean noon? Really?" Ian muttered.

Alex groaned and looked over at the alarm clock. Okay maybe it was noon, but did they really have to yell? He tumbled out of bed and down the stairs.

"There better be breakfast." He grumbled.

"Sure there are eggs and bacon in the fridge, and the bread is on the counter. If you hurry you can have breakfast in ten minutes!" John said as he sat with his coffee.

Alex rolled his eyes. "So where's Yassen? Off sniping someone?"

"Сразу же за тебя, придурок" , Yassen whispered behind Alex. (_Behind you, dumbass._)

Alex rolled his eyes. Something was horribly wrong with Yassen these days. Could be that he met a woman and was in love with her. Truly, he claimed he was. He had even proposed. The woman, of course, said yes. After all, who is dumb enough to humiliate a world renowned assassin.

"And for the record, I don't like sniping." Yassen said getting all touchy.

Alex heard Ian laughing and expected a story, but when he turned around he realized Ian was texting. Alex sighed. Ian had managed to get a girlfriend as well. Alex had found quite a few girls, but none of them had been the one. He would find them one day. Eventually. John, however, had decided he was done with love. He had loved one woman and only one woman. He had enough family to keep him happy. And he hoped he would get a couple grandchildren from Alex one of these days.

John smiled as he watched everyone around him. Yassen was heading out to meet Kira, his Fiancée. Ian had announced he was going for lunch with Christelle, his current girlfriend. Alex had mentioned going out with some new friends. John sighed as he watched each of them go off to their own lives. It felt good to have his family back together.

* * *

_**Yeah. It's a happy ending. I figured they deserve it. After all, took forever for me o give them an ending. It's like I just pressed pause and walked away forgetting about them.**_

_**~Alexa**_


End file.
